Beyond the stars
by CatsInTheHats
Summary: When a young warlock crosses paths with a famous paladin, how will they shape each others fates?


Chapter one

"Now, look up at the sky and see how the stars shine bright, blazing their story, laying it out for us to read. We just have to uncover it, that's our job as star keepers," Elyelyn's mentor's gaze was held towards the sky as he was pointing out the brightest stars to her. Elyelyn was a petite woman with soft hips and short for her race, half-elf. Her silky hair which was like the mix between brown and blonde fell gingerly onto her shoulders. Her eyes were a light emerald green, which went well with her olive skin tone. She acknowledged her mentor,

"Yes, but the stars also guide us not only through life but down the right path of decision," her mentor, Ahalfar, is his name, looks down at her with amusement and smiles gently,

"You learn rather fast,"

Ahalfar was a tall, handsome man, looks wise enough to see the world repeat all of the problems over and over again but has not a white hair on his jet black head. The light dark circles that accompanied his caramel eyes showed that he had worked himself too hard for this academy, and that Elyelyn knew without having to pester him about it.

"The night sky is the key to navigation, you and the stars must work together to achieve a common goal," he begins motioning his hands towards the sky and the horizon, she keeps her eyes on him though, "and if you do that, the stars will teach you their secrets,"

His hand bursts into flames, she had heard this lecture one too many times, in fact she had learned some of the stars secrets. She had recalled one night on this here balcony, she had called out to the stars, breathing in the magical essence that drifted off from them and flowed through her body. She began to feel a tingle meandering through her arm, and cautiously flowing down to her hand. Her gaze quickly moved to her hand as a blazing purple light shot from her hand and into the night sky, she stood there awed.

She hasn't told her mentor about that experience with the stars before, but she has told him how she can almost recognize every constellation in the night sky. He seems very impressed by her performance so far, providing the fact that she's only been here and studying for two weeks.

"That's all for tonight's lesson, you are excused," he says straightforwardly, and strides off to his office, leaving her alone on the balcony.

"Goodnight," she says sighing, but she knows it's no use fore he can't hear her anymore. Her shoulders slump and she walks up to the balcony, looking up at the stars. A small smile flows onto her face and she decides to take her leave, turning sharply to her left and down the marble white stairs which led to her room. She drags her feet on the ground and she shuffles through the glorious hallway, half open to the world almost one hundred feet down.

The sun was deciding if it was going to set or not, painting the sky with deep purples and reds. Elyelyn looks to the mysterious sun, it was definitely one of the most beautiful sunsets she's ever seen. Her attention had moved to the sky. She had noted that the moon was also out, the face of the Man that was claimed to be seen when it's full was showing. She also had taken note that a few stars were out, including the North Star, her favorite one indeed. This is when she felt the feeling she had felt that one night, on the balcony. Chills had begun forming in her upper arm and her heart started to speed up. She looked around quickly to make sure nobody was stalking her. She held her hand level with the sun, and the blazing purple light shot out of her hand. She watched it as it flew towards the setting sun, how with every second it got smaller and smaller until it was beyond sight.

Elyelyn heads back to her room once the sun sets, thoughts pacing through her head. _What does this mean? Why have the stars chosen me to Journey along the magical path of the cosmos? What secrets have they tried to share with me, but I've been too blind to see them?_ These thoughts have ridden around in her mind before but after her encounter tonight, she feels more connected to the stars than ever imaginable.

Walking up to her window, she tries to clear her mind from the constant commotion by focusing her mind to the North Star. She closes her eyes, breathing in and out….taking control of her lungs. Her mind is calm, and a scene begins to play through her head. She doesn't stop it and it shows a man with a large build, supporting his shining armor that's wrapped in white and grey cloth. The man held his blade high in the air above his head, and in his other hand he gripped a holy symbol of Helm, the God of Protection. He brought the sword down onto an undead, and swung it back around to one behind him. As she tried to focus on everything surrounding him, it was mostly a haze. Even though her surroundings were almost unable to make out, she managed to spot rough outlines of four other people. Lots of them looked heavily armed as they sung their weapons around. Her attention is turned back to the man as he lets out a yelp, slicing through another soldier.

Then their eyes meet.

The scene turns black and she pants, sprawled out on the floor. _What was that?_ She thought confused. She sighed, she didn't really think she would be able to fall asleep after what she just witnessed. Everything was just so, out of reach.


End file.
